


not the same

by lostyouth



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostyouth/pseuds/lostyouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He wasn’t just jealous of Perrie, he was jealous of them. Zayn and Perrie. The way they both loved each other to death. Harry desperately craved their relationship, the closeness they had, their trust in one another. He wanted someone to passionately make love to him and to give him deep, long kisses, like Zayn. He wanted someone to pepper him with kisses and to feel the lust when they mention his name, like Perrie. Although Harry was sure he’d have plenty more nights with them both, even ones without Perrie, he knew that it was not the same. It would never be the same.</em>
</p><p>(Or the one where Harry, Zayn and Perrie have a threesome, but everyone knows three never works)</p>
            </blockquote>





	not the same

Harry had always loved the closeness between him and Zayn. The way he held him just a little tighter than he did the rest of the boys. The way he comforted him on long nights on the tour bus and the way his lips tasted on his own. And he knew Zayn liked it too in a way. The way Harry was there in the sleepless nights on the tour bus. The way he filled a space when Perrie couldn’t. But still Zayn always looked slightly upset, Harry could tell how much he missed his girlfriend, how much he desired her pale skin and plump lips. He was always so desperate when he was away from her for too long. Harry could feel it in the way he fucked him, it wasn't sex. And although Harry had long ended using the words "making love"; it was just something he wanted so badly deep inside. Nevertheless, Harry enjoyed it, he loved having Zayn, spending time with him in any way he could, even if Zayn would leave straight after, leaving Harry to an empty bed with cold sheets, with nothing but the craving for more, for something more, something real. Harry would cuddle his pillow and would long for Zayn to come back and hold him the way he would do with Perrie. But it’s just not the same.

It came as a slight surprise when Harry got a text from Perrie asking him to come over. He knew what she meant in the way she worded it. To Harry, him and Zayn was their little secret. Not even the boys knew about them. But of course Zayn had told Perrie all about their doings on tour. She made him into a sappy boy in love. But Harry secretly wanted that side of Zayn, just for him. The way his face would light up when he sees her, the way his eyes would crinkle, whenever Perrie was being dorky and the way he gives her deep, passionate kisses. Harry could only imagine how gentle Zayn would be to her in the bedroom. And so Harry was slightly confused as to why he had decided it was a good idea to drive over to their place. Perrie greeted him with an innocent smile, but Harry couldn’t help notice how red and swollen her usually pale lips were, and the few bruises that were beginning to form dotted down her neck. He could see Zayn standing in the corner, hunger in his eyes. “You sure you’re up for this, Harry?” Harry loved the way his name tasted on his lips. And all he could do was nod his head frantically. It had been weeks since Harry last saw him, and he needed him now.

Harry was dragged into their bedroom, and clothes were flying everywhere as Zayn frantically pulled Harrys pants down, his own already flung across the room. Harry palmed Zayns crotch and he could already see his lips quivering. He had so much lust in him that he completely forgot about Perrie, who started peppering kisses a long Zayn’s jawline, causing him to let out moans every few seconds. Harry was so familiar with the way Zayn liked it, and he prayed that maybe he did a better job than Perrie, but he’d never know. Several moans and sweaty cries later, and they were all exhausted. Perrie had curled up in a ball and was fast asleep, when Zayn turned to Harry. “I dunno about you Harry, but that was great. We should definitely do it again sometime.” Harry gave him a cheeky grin, as he too enjoyed it, but as he got out of bed and saw the way Zayn cradled Perrie, his head resting on her head and stroking her hair, gently untangling it as he drifted off, Harry knew that it was not the same.

He wasn’t just jealous of Perrie, he was jealous of them. Zayn and Perrie. The way they both loved each other to death. Harry desperately craved their relationship, the closeness they had, their trust in one another. He wanted someone to passionately make love to him and to give him deep, long kisses, like Zayn. He wanted someone to pepper him with kisses and to feel the lust when they mention his name, like Perrie. Although Harry was sure he’d have plenty more nights with them both, even ones without Perrie, he knew that it was not the same. It would never be the same. He switched the lights off and shut the door of their bedroom, gently tip toeing down the hall way, out the door, and into his car. He sighed as he turned on the car, and drove back home to his empty, messy bed. It was just not the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I realise that Zayn and Perrie have since ended their relationship, but I wrote this a while back on my old account before I deleted it, so I decided to reupload for archive purposes! I hope you enjoy this slightly depressing (?) one shot.
> 
> I enjoy the idea of both "Zarry" and "Zerrie" but; disclaimer; I do not think the former is a real relationship and do not intend to convince you otherwise. Just a bit of fun really!:)


End file.
